Inuyasha's Gender Confusion!
by iwritesinsnottragediesxx
Summary: After Kagome leaves him for someone else, Inuyasha turns to his good friend Miroku for advice on what to do next....though the tables have turned as Inuyasha starts to think of Miroku as more than just a friend... PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha's Gender Confusion**

_--Chapter 1— _Kagome "Falls" for the Wolf

WIND SCAR! (Dunno how to say it in jap.!)

Inuyasha missed its head by a metre. _Damn. My aims sure messed up today! (Inuyasha)_. Inuyasha ran across the ground, his feet heavily thumping against the soil as he tried one more time to slay the demon. He was sure this time that it would have a jewel shard.

The repulsive-looking demon had about nine little snakes sticking out of its head and dark, bloody eyes. It had rough, black hair that trailed down its dirty cheeks and an ugly, toothy grin- with yellowish, sharp teeth.

Inuyasha was sure that this demon had a jewel shard- how else did it get so much strength from?

"KAGOME! KAGOME- look closely! Does this demon have a jewel shard!" cried Inuyasha.

Kagome scrunched her eyes together, trying to get a good glimpse of the demon itself. It was late in the night and pitch black, which by the way wasn't making it any easier for her to get a clear look of the demon itself. The demon turned, and faced her- _there we go, now I can see it more clearly (Kagome)_. Nope, there was no jewel shard.

"INUYASHA! There's no jewel shard!"

But Inuyasha didn't hear…he was a little too obsessed at the time to see that Kagome was yelling at him. Kagome thought what she should do, so she decided to quickly run over to Inuyasha so that he could hear her better.

Quickly running over, Kagome waved her hand, trying to grab the attention of Inuyasha. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock that jutted out of the soil. _Crap, my ankle!_ _(Kagome)_. She looked over to see that she had gotten a huge bruise on top of it-she tried to get up- but it hurt really badly. She hopefully glanced up to see if Inuyasha had noticed her- sadly that was not the case! Instead he was still fighting! Kagome held on to her sore ankle- unsure of what to do next.

Yelping in pain she suddenly felt the strong lift of someone's muscular arms. Glancing up, Kagome saw the one and only- Kouga.

"Kagome- are you ok? I heard you fall all the way from the forest. Can't believe that stupid mutt didn't hear you! Obviously too obsessed with fighting to notice that you of all people has fallen! Idiot." Kouga shook his head in unison to his disappointment as he slowly, yet steadily lifted Kagome off the ground.

"Ow!" Kagome winced… "It hurts…"

"Damn…stupid mutt…here Kagome, I'll carry you to some place safe…don't know what other stupid things that mutt is going to do. Might as well put you some place safer where you can't come to any more harm…"

Kouga picked Kagome up, one hand under her knees and the other under her neck. Slowly with his strong arms he walked towards the growth of the forest. Kagome glanced up at Kouga- he looked- cute for some reason. _Ha ha…what am I saying_- Kagome thought. She blushed at the thought and quickly put her head down. Though a few seconds later she couldn't help, but stare….

His hair was ruffled and messy and dirty- his muscular jaw was set straight and his cute little nose sigh, his pretty blue (at least that's what colour I think it is) eyes determined and concentrated to get Kagome to a safe place. If all of that was added together…Kouga looked- sexy. 

Sighing to himself Kouga finally found a clear patch several metres from where Inuyasha was still fighting the demon. Gently, he laid Kagome down and looked at her squarely in the eye. _Gosh, she was so beautiful (Kouga)_. Blushing, Kagome lowered her head- feeling awkward at the moment.

Kouga diverted his stare, noticing that Kagome's ankle wouldn't get any better by him admiring her beauty! He ripped off some cloth from his head band and made a tight a wrap around Kagome's slender ankle.

"There…does that feel better?" he asked.

"Ya…kinda...thanks Kouga," Kagome looked up and gave a genuine smile of gratitude.

Awkward silence.

All of a sudden….

"KAGOME! KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

_Sigh, Here comes Inuyasha…(Kagome). _

Angrily Kouga got up, "She's here you stupid mutt! While you were blasting your sword about, poor Kagome here sprained her ankle! Ass hole!"

"What?" Quickly Inuyasha ran over to the edge of the forest…there sat Kagome. He winced at her sore ankle. He blinked in confusion…then again….then one more time…

"Well…aren't you gonna say anything!" yelled Kagome…

Inuyasha just stared…then noticing that he hadn't said anything for the past two minutes he shouted "What the hell Kagome- I can't believe you were stupid enough to go and trip yourself! I was wondering where you were! Damn it…the only time I need your help to see if the demon had a jewel shard you go and trip yourself…sheesh!"

Blazed with anger Kagome screamed "EXCUUUUUUSE ME…its not my fault that you asked me to run away- so that you could try to be your usual macho self and try to save the day! Hey accidents happen! At least Kouga here was a big enough gentleman to get out of his way and help me! AND I even noticed that you saw me fall- yet you still continued fighting!"

Inuyasha stuttered- he knew he should say something in reply to what Kagome had said- but what could he say? He knew that whatever she was saying was true.

Kagome sat crossly, staring at Inuyasha to give a response. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was being so arrogant and stubborn! _He thinks he's all that_, she thought!

Breaking the silence Kouga spoke, "Inuyasha- why the hell are you so dumb sometimes? I just don't get it…you see her fall, it's just common courtesy to go and help her!"

Now it was double the stares. Both crossing their arms Kouga _and_ Kagome gave "the look". Inuyasha knew that look- he had gotten it several times from Kagome herself. The- "you are a selfish, arrogant, stubborn dumb ass" look. He couldn't take it anymore…

"FINE…I don't care anyways. It's not my fault that you can't watch where you're going! I'm going to Kaeda's hut (btw which is nearby, the demon that Inuyasha fought was inside the village itself). If you think Kouga's all that then he can take care of you until you get better!" He turned around and angrily walked away- growling to himself. _Stupid Kagome…(Inuyasha)_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the night. Inuyasha laid across the floor of the hut with his hands behind his head. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Kagome and how she was. He really wanted to go and see her…but…his pride came in the way. _Hmpfh…silly Kagome…I don't care what happens to her…she deserves it for yelling at me like that. After all the rescuing and saving I do for her you'd think that she'd gimme a break! Sheesh! (Inuyasha)_.

Yet, no matter how much his pride got to him, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe his mind would be at ease if he just got a glimpse of Kagome- he'd only look for a minute and then maybe he'd feel better. Quietly getting up, so that he wouldn't wake up the others, Inuyasha tip toed out of the hut. He creeped through the shadows of the night, trying to go through the village unnoticed. Finally he saw the overgrowth of where he last saw Kagome. Creeping over he suddenly heard some noises.

"Mmmm….Kouga…."

_No, it just must be my ears- haven't gotten any sleep that's why! (Inuyasha)_

Still stunned he dashed over to the bushes, anxious to get over his doubts. He peered over…what he saw absolutely flabber-gasted him. Totally unexpected- and almost made him have a heart attack…

"K-k-k-agome?", he whimpered….


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha's Gender Confusion **

_Chapter 2- Inuyasha's Devastation_

Inuyasha grasped his heart (obviously he wasn't having a real heart attack, but it sure felt like it!). His eyes burned with a mixture of emotions- hatred, jealousy and most of all…despair! He panted heavily, he didn't know what to do, what he _should_ do next- he just went blank…and stared…at….

Kagome and Kouga making out (A/N…sorry it wasn't a lemon guys- I know how badly you guys wanted it to be one:P)! Both of them in a dead lip lock. Lips slithering, one on top of the other, arms slowly sliding up and down the others body….it was enough to make him nauseous! Kouga's arms slid up and down Kagome's back. Inuyasha glared…he _knew_ Kouga was enjoying every single moment of it.

…and Kagome! _What possessed Kagome to do this….to me?…. (Inuyasha)_. She also seemed like she was enjoying every…single…moment of it too…. _No…something's wrong…..Kouga must be black mailing Kagome! She couldn't possibly **want** to kiss Kouga like that! That stupid bastard - taking advantage of Kagome like that when she can't even move! I never should have left her alone with that pervert! I have to protect Kagome….(Inuyasha)._

It didn't look like they were going to stop… Kouga reached for Kagome's shirt and slowly started to pull it up…Inuyasha knew what was going to happen next. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore…suddenly he jumped through the bushes…his tetsaiga ready and prepared to be used to slash apart Kouga's limbs from piece to piece. His eyes bursted with anger- wild with rage…. _I won't let that bastard get away with this (Inuyasha)._

"KOUGA! KOUGA you stupid bastard! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

Kouga unwantingly parted lips with Kagome, his hands still half way up Kagome's waist…looking at Inuyasha with utter confusion and surprise. "What!"

Kagome let go of Kouga…panting with the lack of air she was receiving from Kouga's lip lock. She looked up with utter horror! _OMG…INUYASHA? What have I done! (Kagome)_

Kagome blushed severely…this was possibly the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her!…and in front of Inuyasha! She had no clue of what she should do next!

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha!" Yelled Kouga (and you could tell that he wasn't very pleased that Inuyasha had interrupted him…while he was doing his business ;)!)

"I SAID…Get away from my GIRL!"

"You're GIRL! What the hell are you talking about!"

"….Girl!"…whispered Kagome quietly…obviously confused…."Since when has Inuyasha started to consider me as his girl?"

"You pervert! You took advantage of Kagome while she couldn't move- forcing her to make out and kiss you like that!"

"WHAT!…Kagome kissed me out of her _own_ will you stupid dumb ass!"

_Uh-oh, _Kagome thought, _I **did** kiss Kouga out of my free will….._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_FLASHBACK (to right after Inuyasha left Kagome to go to the village)_

"Stupid mutt…I cant believe that he left you here…alone…with me…." Snickered Kouga (who knows, he could have said it in a perverted tone:P)

"…ya…" Kagome said as she twiddled her thumbs…she really did feel the awkwardness of the situation.

"You know Kagome…I really don't see why you hang around that stupid mutt….I mean you're so much better than he is! You _deserve_ better. I know you like him…but by the way that he acts and treats you- I don't think he really does care about you that much. To me I think that he treats you like dirt!"

_I guess Kouga is right…I mean…when has Inuyasha been more than just a friend to me? It's not like I haven't given him signals that I like him…I guess Inuyasha is mean to me because he doesn't really care about me that much (Kagome)_…she nodded in agreement…_ and look at Kouga here…he's always taken care of me when he was around and he always tries to do the best he can so that I would be safe...I mean Inuyasha does do that…but Kouga...he…he just does it in a way that shows me that he loves me very much. _

Kouga slowly sat down beside Kagome on the dirt and turned towards her. He turned his eyes towards her and picked up her hand and placed it into hers.

"Kagome…I really do like you…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me after all my friends were slayed by Naraku!" he said, it looked as though it took a lot of courage for him to say what he had just said.

Both of them stared at each other…hand in hand…Kouga just couldn't hold it anymore…_I need to kiss her…she is just so beautiful…and wonderful…I need her…(Kouga)_.

Kagome stared back…_Kouga looks so cute…he really does love me a lot doesn't he? (Kagome)_.

Abruptly Kouga grabbed Kagome by her waist and pulled her closer to him…he locked lips with her. Kagome stuttered in surprise- eyes wide open…this was totally unexpected. _He is a good kisser though… (Kagome)_. His lips moved smoothly across hers, with passion, with desire…as if he had held his love for her after so long- and he was finally unleashing it…all his love…all the passion that he had for Kagome into those two rosy lips. Shocked at first, Kagome just couldn't help it…she kissed Kouga back, and so did he…passionately they held on to each other as if there was no tomorrow…

_(End of flashback)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha… _you know what…I am not ashamed of what I did…I wanted Kouga… I **want** Kouga…why should I be embarrassed about how I feel (Kagome)_.

"Wha-wha-what!" stuttered Inuyasha…

"Ya…you heard me right," snickered the wolf demon "Kagome chose to kiss me…"

Confused, Inuyasha turned to Kagome… looking into her eyes for an answer…an explanation….

Kagome hesitated at first, but decided that she should say it loud and clear… "Inuyasha…it's true…I did kiss Kouga out of my free will…it's just that...Kouga has showed me so much love…and compassion…and he shows that he cares for me…"

"…but, but, **I** care for you…."

"Well…Inuyasha you never truly showed me…you always gave me mixed feelings…and I guess...I guess Kouga was the first to actually show me that he loved me…I'm sorry…" Kagome looked down; she was too embarrassed and felt too bad to look at Inuyasha's expression.

"Ya…you heard the girl right…she doesn't want you anymore…" Kouga smiled a triumphant smile.

Inuyasha stammered…he didn't know what to do…this girl, this girl he had loved so much, had so much compassion for…was leaving him? Leaving him for a mangy wolf.How…how could that be…? _First Kikyo…and now…Kagome (Inuyasha). _

Kouga picked Kagome up…steadily with his arms and said "Inuyasha…I'm leaving with Kagome….we want to be together…we decided that…."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome…she nodded slightly…trying not to look him in the eye.

"B-B-Bye Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered….

…and Kouga turned around and jumped into the forest…never to be seen again….

As they turned around, Inuyasha just stared in bewilderment….someone who he had loved for years had left him in a matter of minutes….

Inuyasha turned back to the village as a small, salty tear slipped down his cheek….


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-Inuyasha's Dream_

Inuyasha walked back to the village….what had just happened had been the biggest and most traumatic event that had ever happened to him. Even worse than the time when Kikyo had left him.

He was so confused; he didn't know what to do! Life without Kagome? How…how could he manage! He was so used to her presence, her smell, just, her everything! He sighed heavily…._I can't believe Kagome left me for…Kouga….(Inuyasha)_.

"What happened Inuyasha? How is Kagome?…Miroku asked as he slowly got up from the floor he was sleeping on.

It was now around sunrise and Miroku seemed to be the only one that had woken up so far. Shippo was still sprawled on the floor, in the most awkward position, that made even Inuyasha wonder how he could sleep so comfortably…and Sango lay gracefully on the mat as well, gently breathing in and out in peace. Everyone seemed at peace- _…if only, if only they found out what just happened it might not be so peaceful anymore…(Inuyasha)_.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha's face…he knew something had happened- he could tell by looking at his scrunched up, concerned face. He walked closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder….Inuyasha glanced up…"Inuyasha…what happened? Where is Kagome?"

"…I…I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Come on Inuyasha…it can't be _that_ bad…"

"Ya...well actually it is…"

"No, it can't be that bad…just tell me…maybe you'll feel better afterwards.."

"I said not now…"

"It can't be that bad…"

"YES DAMN IT- IT IS!"

…and just like that Inuyasha jumped out of the hut and out of sight.

Miroku sat back down…_Inuyasha and his temper…those things will never change (Miroku)_…he thought as he shook his head silently. He sighed to himself… _I wonder why Inuyasha is so upset. Usually when he's like this then something serious happened….I hope it's not too bad…I don't want to end up loosing a good friend like Kagome Chan. (Miroku)_.

He looked up….Inuyasha had come back…it seemed like his anger had died down…though he had jumped into a nearby tree and was staring into the nothingness of the sky.

Miroku got up…he decided that maybe he should go and have a good talk with his good friend…he could be unreasonable at times…but he was the only one that could talk some sense into him, and he didn't want Inuyasha to do something stupidly drastic.

He trudged over to the bottom of the tree and glanced up…"Inuyasha…don't be silly, come down…even Sango and Shippo have woken up trying to know where Kagome is…they haven't seen her since the last demon battle you had and they're starting to get worried."

"So?" Inuyasha mumbled in a childish voice.

Sigh "SO…I think you should come down and explain what's going on…."

"Well I don't want to! Just leave me the hell alone damn it!"

"Inuyasha…."

"DAMN IT MIROKU! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU? THAT KAGOME LEFT ME LAST NIGHT AND RAN OFF WITH THAT SON OF A GUN KOUGA!"Inuyasha bellowed in extreme anger- irritated to the top.

"WHAT!"

"YA…you heard me right…Kagome left me!"

"…well Inuyasha….think about it, you never really showed your true feelings to Kagome now did you? What…did you expect her to stay with you for so long and just wait until you matured and grew up to finally except her…what did you expect- I _told_ you to make your move…I guess Kouga just did it before you did.."

"SHUT UP MIROKU!"

"Well…I'm just saying what it is Inuyasha…now what happened that finally cracked some sense into Kagome?"

-------------------------------------------_(So Inuyasha explains the whole story)_-----------------------------------------------

"…I see…well that's really interesting" Miroku said as he rubbed his chin slowly…

"Ya…well isn't it…" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice with his hands crossed over, rolling his eyes….

"Well…Inuyasha, I know that it will take you a while to get over Kagome, I mean you guys did have a really good "indirect" relationship…"

"Indirect- what do you mean?"

"I mean that both of you knew that you liked each other…but you guys never actually "dated"…"

"Whatever.." Inuyasha said passively.

"Ya…well Inuyasha I think that you should try to get over Kagome…I mean, I don't think she's gonna come back to you…"

"Ya…I know that…she'll be too busy in bed with that stupid mutt to even remember me.."

"…riiight…well you can't expect this to be her fault.."

"What the hell! YA IT IS! SHE LEFT ME YOU IDIOT!"

"…damn…I really wish Kagome was here…then she could say sit…"

"Shut up Miroku…"

Sango walked out from the hut. Hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently… "Inuyasha- I can't believe you made Kagome run away!"

"Huh!"

"You heard me right…why did you make Kagome run away!"

"DAMN- I didn't! She left ME!"

"Riggggght…now who knows how long it'll be till she comes back!"

Sango walked over to the nearby tree and sat down beside Inuyasha..."Look Inuyasha, we all really liked Kagome…she was so nice to all of us…and she helped balance out your temper. Now that she's gone… you're gunna have to find another person…"

Shippo walked out…yawning loudly and rubbing his slowly eyes. "What's going on…"

"Kagome left Inuyasha and she might not come back.." said Miroku in a monotone voice.

"WHAT! KAGOME"S GONE!" squeaked Shippo

"Ahhh...shut up twirp before I bash you so hard that you won't even be able to recognize your face anymore…"

"Eeep…"…_better keep quiet…Inuyasha's not in a very good mood. (Shippo)_.

"Give it a break Inuyasha…" growled Miroku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the night and the whole gang had been talking late into the night about what they should do now that Kagome had left them. Surprisingly, Miroku had been the most supportive towards Inuyasha. Mainly because currently he was in a similar situation with Sango.

"Well...it's getting late… I think I'm going to hit the hay…though it will be awkward knowing that Kagome won't be coming back anymore…" yawned Sango, slowly stretching her arms. She got up and said good night. Soon afterwards…Shippo followed in behind her…half drooping with sleep.

There sat Miroku and Inuyasha around the small bonfire they had created earlier. All alone. It was dead silent. Miroku stared at Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha… I know how you must feel at this time. It must be pretty hard trying to cope with something like this. If you ever need to talk then remember that **I'm here for you**…" Miroku whispered as he slowly rubbed Inuyasha's shoulder…

He got up and walked back to the hut…._Miroku's such a good friend…I don't know what I'd do without him…(Inuyasha)_.

Slowly yawning Inuyasha also decided it was well past his time to go to sleep. Yawning, he trudged to the hut and laid across from Miroku. It felt weird not having anyone to protect anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help! Help! Inuyasha help me!" screamed Miroku…he was stuck behind a cave that had been blocked off by boulders.

"Miroku! I'm coming- don't worry!" yelled Inuyasha!

Quickly he ran over to the cave where he had heard Miroku's voice. With all his strength he pulled the boulders away! As soon as the passage was clear- there ran out Miroku- in…. a short skirt and white top…just like Kagome's clothes!

"Oh Inuyasha! Thank you so much!" Miroku said as he slowly ran towards him…and hugged him tightly…he looked up slowly towards Inuyasha's face and smiled sweetly…"My hero…."

Suddenly the scene changed…now Inuyasha and Miroku (still in Kagome's clothes) were holding hands and running through a field full of daisies! Running happily through them…giggling….then Miroku turned towards Inuyasha…and so did he…

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya Miroku.."

"I'll always be here for you…"

...and he leaned forward...towards Inuyasha's lips…Inuyasha edged in closer….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha woke up startled…sweat dripping down his face, as he breathed heavily thinking about what had just happened…

Ha ha… well I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Confusion…._

Sweat dripped down his face, he breathed heavily, in and out, and in and out…._holy shit what the hell was that dream all about? (Inuyasha)_.

He looked across the room where he saw Miroku sleeping… quietly snoring with his arms across his chest.

_This is by far the scariest thing that has even happened to me…(Inuyasha)_.

He gagged at the thought of his disgusting dream…._my dream…is it...is it telling me something…ha ha ha…no way…it was probably just a one time thing…since I'm missing Kagome so much it must be my brain giving a …weird….reaction…_

Snug with his interpretation for his dream, Inuyasha turned over, away from Miroku and lied back down to sleep. Quickly falling into the slow breathing of his it…lost in another world of dreams.

Now fast asleep, Inuyasha got into another dream….

Kagome sat cross legged near a bonfire….leaning on Kouga. He was smiling happily as he slowly stroked her long, black hair. Kagome grinned at the unusually soft feel of his hands and snuggled in closer towards him.

"Inuyasha…I'm so glad that we could meet again…I know how long it has taken you to…settle…"

"Don't worry about it Kagome…we had our differences…we made it through...life goes on…"

"There's one thing I do notice in you…for sure…a big difference…" Kagome smiled and said.

"What is that?"

"Well…you've matured so much lately… I'm glad to see that things have worked out for you."

"Ya well…with my new sweet heart here, I have been able to learn how to grow up and look at life in a _different_ perspective."

"Honestly, I never would have been able to guess that you would end up with this person of all people- you two have such a nice match…"

"Ya…I know…me and Inuyasha are the perfect couple…" said a figure walking through the dark undergrowth of the forest…you could tell that they had been eavesdropping on the conversation a little bit.

"Oh darling, we were just talking about you…come have a seat," Inuyasha said as he waved his hand towards the ground.

Inuyasha looked up at his partner, eyes half glazed in awe, love and admiration…leaning over he put an arm on his partners shoulder and sighed in satisfaction…

…."Inuyasha…I will always be there for you"

"Thanks, Miroku…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he had time to get up and scream...someone had poked him sharply in the arm.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha wake up! There's a demon in the village and its attacking all the villagers"

Shocked from his dream and from the sharp jab in his arm, Inuyasha woke up alarmed…his mind racing…again.

"…whhhaaattttt?" he groaned slowly.

"Get up!"

Inuyasha looked up…there stood Miroku…suddenly, out of now where…he blushed _madly_.

He didn't know why, and he didn't know where it came from, but Inuyasha noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt…and blushed even more saying…

"Miroku! Don't look- I'm not wearing my shirt!" He quickly picked it up and put it on.

"What the hell? Are you ok Inuyasha…" Miroku squinted as he glared at Inuyasha with utter confusion on his face.

"Ya…"

"Ok…just checking...well get up anyways…we have to go!"

"Ya ok, lemme just get my tetsaiga…"

Miroku walked out of the hut to wait with Sango and Shippo. Slowly Inuyasha got up…confusion racing through his mind…first…he had TWO (not one, but TWO) weird dreams about him and Miroku…and then he had said the stupidest thing in front of Miroku- him not wearing a shirt- what the hell was he thinking! Something was definitely wrong. Still thinking hard, suddenly Miroku came through the door…"Inuyasha any time now…" he said impatiently tapping his foot.

"Oh…ya…right…sorry about that" Inuyasha said as he snapped out of his gaze. Though before he got out of the hut, Inuyasha picked up a mirror (which btw Kagome had brought into Kaedea's hut from her era…I know it isn't true but w/e: P) and quickly looked in it, stroking his long gray mane of hair along with it…

"Gosh…this hair…" he said as he placed the mirror down and rushed out to meet with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Not realizing that he had just made a very…girly…statement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There stood the demon…about 10 feet tall, large, vampire teeth sticking out and black drool dripping out of its bumpy lips. It had horns on its head and long, ugly claws that stretched out from his disgusting hands.

"Inuyasha…." it growled in the most putrid voice.

"What is it you filthy scumbag?"

"I..kill…yoooouu…"

"Not if I do it first!"

He dashed over to the monster, tetsaiga out and ready…"WIND SCAR!" he yelled as a bright yellow flash filled the sky. The monster flew into pieces, though unexpectedly; there was a huge explosion from right after he had hit the demon- the after effects of using his attack.

He turned over to Miroku, who was dead straight in the path of the it…

_I have to save him! (Inuyasha)_.

He ran over…"Miroku!" he yelled as he as he quickly ran towards him, covering his whole body in a protective manner…his back facing the explosion. The strength of it had pushed both of down on the ground. Inuyasha on top of Miroku…

Heavily breathing Inuyasha looked down at Miroku…and all over Miroku's face was stuttering surprise and extreme confusion.

"Uhhh…Inuyasha…what are you doing…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5…Miroku's Surprise_

Slowly, steadily he was breathing…_what the hell have I done (Inuyasha)_.

"Uhhh…Inuyasha…" Miroku repeated in an uneasy voice.

Inuyasha's eyes still glaring into his, in deep thought and confusion…

Suddenly Sango rushed in…

"Miroku…Inuyasha…where are you- all I heard was a big bang and…"

She stopped dead in her tracks…eyes blank, mouth wide open and frozen in one position…staring at what lay ahead of her…Inuyasha…on top of Miroku…

"….what the hell?" she managed to heavily breathe out.

The short, stumpy footsteps of Shippo could be heard, slowly coming closer and closer.

"What happened guys? Is everyone ok? Inuyasha...M-m-m-miroku…." The small demon stopped dead in his tracks- frozen in one position with one foot that had not yet reached the ground in his quick hurry. His mouth dropped…eyes in an innocently youthful confusion…_why is Inuyasha on top of Miroku…(Shippo)_.

Snapping out of his gaze, Inuyasha quickly got up, noticing that Sango was standing right there- and Shippo. He got up, brushed himself off, head bowed down trying not to show his severe blush running across his face.

Miroku sat up, scratching his head…he really was utterly confused.

"Uhhh…thanks…Inuyasha for saving me…eventhoughicould'vegottenoutofthewaymyself…thhhanks" Miroku stammered quickly.

Not sure of what to say, Inuyasha blankly stared…_come on Inuyasha…think of something…you don't want to tell them that you saved Miroku… because….because…you have feelings… no, no, no…don't say that! (Inuyasha)_.

Scratching his head Inuyasha finally managed to mutter…"…ya wellll, Miroku was right in the path of the big explosion…I didn't want him to get hurt- common dog demon instinct I guess…he **is** my friend you know"

Neither fully convincing himself or the others, Sango finally decided to break the silence. "Come on guys, I think it's high time that we went and ate something…Kaede has made some stew and she is calling for us to come."

"Alright," Miroku answered, happy to get out of this rather awkward situation. He pushed himself off the ground and quickly caught up to Sango and Shippo up ahead. Feeling out of place all the way behind, Inuyasha also made a quick jog to meet up with them. Though the whole way, neither Inuyasha nor Miroku made any eye contact- it was something they were definitely trying to avoid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late into the night as Inuyasha sighed out a sigh of relief. Kaede had made a quite delicious stew- full of veggies and meat and spices all churned together. "I dunno how you do it old woman, but I have to agree that you can cook some good stew." Inuyasha said as he placed his bowl down and pushed it towards Kaede.

He folded his arms in satisfaction and leaned back against the wall of the hut. He looked across the room, Miroku was still sipping his soup. He did it quite gracefully, Inuyasha thought, carefully placing his spoon inside of the hot broth, stirring it a couple of times, slowly picking his spoon back up and when he was about to sip it, he leaned his head back slightly so that it would be easier to sip the soup. It was quite cute.

Inuyasha smiled slightly to himself. Though suddenly Miroku felt the gaze of someone in the room, looking up in the hopes of it being Sango, Miroku raised his head and gave a warm smile. But when he _did_ look he saw that it was…Inuyasha? _Damn it…(Miroku)_.

Noticing that Miroku had given him a…warm, flirtatious smile, Inuyasha quickly turned his head the other way, blushing all over his face.

Shippo who had noticed the weird actions between the two "older" men asked questioningly, "Guys…what are you doing…." (in a semi-scared voice).

Jerking his head to the side in surprise Miroku stuttered "W-w-what do you mean…"

"Why d'you give Inuyasha that weird smile.."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh………." Miroku stammered with nothing to say…he didn't want to say that he thought it was Sango that was looking at him and he gave a nice loveable smile that any girl would fall for.

"The two of them are probably thinking of something dirty…come on Shippo its Miroku and Inuyasha… anyways you're too young to understand…" Sango shook her head in annoyance as she placed down her bowl towards the warm fire in the centre of the hut.

Not quite understanding what was going on, and with an awkward silence, Shippo finally decided to break the silence- "I miss Kagome!" he whined in a childish voice.

In that just one statement a series of different reactions occurred- Miroku rolled his eyes, Sango gave a warm reassuring smile-pat (A/N…didn't know what to call an action where a smile and a pat occurred at the same time :P) and Inuyasha….

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHIPPO! It's not my God damn fault that Kagome left us!"

"YA IT IS!" cried Shippo, tears strolling down his fuzzy cheeks. "YOU MADE KAGOME GO AWAY-YOU RUINED IT FOR EVERYBODY!"

…._you ruined it for everybody_…those five words hit Inuyasha hard. Like a needle that had finally punctured the pride in his heart. It all fell out, bleeding out, he was wounded- emotionally speaking of course.

Inuyasha clutched his heart in unison…his head facing the floor, too embarrassed to look up at Sango and Miroku who were waiting for the usual aggressive come back of Inuyasha. Shippo panted heavily in anger… "You don't have an answer do you Inuyasha!" he yelled.

Slowly, Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut. He had nothing that he could say or do. He had made Kagome go away. And there was absolutely nothing that he could do that would bring her back. Staring in awe, Sango looked at Miroku, giving a silent signal that he should do something about it.

Sighing heavily, Miroku pushed himself off of the ground and trudged out the hut looking for Inuyasha. Shivering in the coldness, from the hard feeling of loneliness that hit him he laid crouched down against a tree. _I've disappointed eyerone….everyone…(Inuyasha)_.

Inuyasha looked up, and loo and behold, there stood the "great" Miroku. "Inuyasha…" he said slowly as he sat down beside him. In a friendly manner he laid an arm across his shoulder…in a friendly manner (remember that:P). Though to Inuyasha it didn't seem that way, he blushed and turned away.

"…Inuyasha…don't listen to Shippo, he's just a kid…"

"..but a kids innocence always says complicated things out loud in the simplest way- and the simple way is that…I ruined it for everybody.." coughing the last few words out loud- as if it was hard for him to say it.

"Inuyasha listen…this is Shippo we're talking about- Shippo! He's the most immature child you can find out here!"

"..i guess…" Inuyasha sighed, though not fully satisfied to Miroku's response.

"Ok Inuyasha, think about it, are you going to go and get depressed all because _Shippo_ said something about you...what's the matter, usually you have a fierce come back to the lil' guy..."

Inuyasha sighed... he wasn't really the kind of guy who opened up his feelings...to anybody...even..Miroku..._What am i thinking...it's Miroku..if i had to tell a secret to anybody- there would be no better person than him(Inuyasha)_.

"Well, Miroku...it's just that...I can't really believe that Kagome left me. I mean, I've tried so hard to push the thought away... but Kagome...she was one girl, one girl who I trusted, one girl who I wanted to...spend the rest of my life with. And lately, things really haven't gone that well. When Kagome left me...especially with Kouga...then that really hit me hard. I guess...because of that I've become overly sensitive, and maybe acting a little weird..."

"You've got that right," Miroku whispered to himself, agreeing with the fact that Inuyasha had indeed been acting strangely lately.

"Huh...what did you say..." Inuyasha asked, not hearing Miroku's remark.

Quickly changing the topic to avoid another argument Miroku suddenly said..."Listen, I got a surprise for you…I'm sure it'll cheer you up…" Miroku got up and motioned Inuyasha to follow him.

Confused with the sudden change of topicInuyashasquinted in confusion,but having nothing better to do...he unwillingly got up and followed.

Miroku led him towards the enchanted forest…deeper and deeper. They went throught the thick undergrowth, carefully stepping over branches and twigs that lay scattered on the floor. It was pitch black outside, Inuyasha had no idea where Miroku was taking him.

"Miroku… where are we going…" Inuyasha said as he questioningly looked around the forest.

"Just a few minutes Inuyasha...we're almost there!"

"..ok..." Inuyasha spoke quietly in doubt. He really wasn't comfortable walking _alone_ with Miroku...especially after he had these weird feelings when ever he saw him.

A few minutes later...

"We're here!" Miroku smiled as he turned towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't see anything- the forest was pitch black and there was a weird smell in the air.

They were probably in the centre of the forest, in absolute isolation- it was the kind of place where noboday could hear or see anything. Awkward silence...

Suddenly Miroku came closer and started….taking off his clothes! He slowly took off his robe, then his undercoat until all that was left on was his…underwear….

"Come on Inuyasha…take off your clothes…its hot…."

Inuyasha stared in utter confusion, "w-w-what…." he stuttered.

Miroku raised an arm and laid it on his robe, motioning him to take it off...

"You don't want to do it in that..." Miroku looked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6-Kagome's Secret_

Inuyasha stared at Miroku in utter confusion. _What the hell is Miroku talking about…(Inuyasha)_.

"Um….Inuyasha…its getting hot in here- why aren't you taking off your clothes," Miroku stared at him, as if the answer were so obvious.

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku- I don't wanna take off my clothes, I don't swing that way- OK?"

"Riiiiiight…if you wanna go in the hot water like that then that's fine by me- I mean it is you Inuyasha." Miroku said as he rolled his eyes and got into the hot water.

Inuyasha looked confused for one more second when he noticed suddenly what Miroku was talking about! He had taken Inuyasha to a hot water spring…."Oh…" Inuyasha muttered dumb founded.

He quickly took off his clothes and slipped into the water across from Miroku, embarrassed at his over reaction to the situation.

"Ahh….how relaxing" Inuyasha said as he slowly untensed his muscles and sat slowly into the hot water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been such a long time," thought Kagome. As she sat on top of a large hill, glaring into the endless darkness of the twinkling night sky. She sighed to herself.

_So much has happened since that time…so much (Kagome)_.

She shuffled over to a nearby tree, supporting her back which had begun to start aching after sitting for so long. _Kouga, he betrayed me…..how could he do that to me! He fooled me…Inuyasha…_(Kagome).

Just a while ago Kagome had stamped out of Kouga's cave, after finding out a horrible secret that had changed her outlook onto everything…..everything. Kagome wasn't supposed to find out- that was Kouga's plan- that way everything would work out- they would both be living happily together. But the plan had all went wrong- all of it.

Now Kagome sat on top of an isolated hill, miles away from Kouga. Her legs were scratched everywhere as she had been running through the thick undergrowth of the forest that had surrounded her- she wanted to get away from him- she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

She had spent the whole day running away - and now it as night…she was tired, sad, depressed, she had no one now. She slowly got up, knowing herself that she didn't have enough strength to go on, but she needed to, she wanted to…"Inuyasha"…she trembled through her cracked, parched lips.

-----------------------

Inuyasha was relaxed- he hadn't felt this good for a long time. The hot water was bubbling across his muscular chest and his hair soaked in the back, feeling the warmth of the water trickling down each strand. He sighed and looked at Miroku…

"Thanks Miroku- I really needed this…"

"No prob Inuyasha- friends will be friends. "

Suddenly Inuyasha pouted his face… scrawled up in sadness.

Confused at Inuyasha's sudden change of emotion, Miroku sat up and asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha"

"Just friends…we're _just_ friends…" he mumbled quietly to himself.

-------------------------

Kagome breathed heavily, she was so tired. But she kept on going, she had to tell Inuyasha everything, everything that had happened. _I was so foolish to fall in love with someone like Kouga, I was so foolish- I should have stayed with Inuyasha, my true love…(Kagome)_.

She walked out of another outgrowth in the forest when in the distance she saw the village…her second home. She trudged through, slowly forgetting the stinging pain that her scratches were protruding from.

She was now outside of Kaede's hut, she could hear them. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo. All of them. She hid behind the back wall of the hut, it seemed that Inuyasha had just gotten into a fight with Shippo and he had dashed out of the hut towards a nearby tree.

She held her breathe, she had not seen his long red kimono for so long, and his wonderful silver hair that glistened in the moonlight. Slowly she heard Miroku walking out and sitting down beside Inuyasha. She couldn't really hear what they were saying or what was going on, but it seemed that Inuyasha was mad about something, something was bothering him. _I hope it's not me, I don't like to see Inuyasha getting mad over me. (Kagome)_.

Suddenly all she saw was Miroku and Inuyasha walking into the forest. They were going somewhere…but where? Kagome really wanted to talk to Inuyasha, she really thought that the sooner she told him then the better things would become. Having no other option, she slowly limped into the forest, making sure not to make a sound.

--------------------------------------------

Sango looked through the opening of the hut, something was wrong. Why weren't Miroku and Inuyasha there anymore? She quickly glanced around and saw the slight glint on Inuyasha's silver hair entering into the forest. _This is unusual- I better go and see what's going on (Sango)_.

Sango walked out of the hut slowly, trying not to awaken the snoring Shippo at the end of the hut. She quickly jogged over to the edge, trying to catch up.

----------------------------------

It had only been about five minutes, but to Kagome it felt like an hour. She was slowly trudging through the forest trying not to make a sound, when suddenly she came to a stop. Inuyasha and Miroku had stopped at a clearing. She couldn't really see where they were, but Kagome decided to just come out and tell Inuyasha right at that moment.

But suddenly she stopped- right in front of her she saw Miroku undressing himself- and placing his hand on top of Inuyasha's- asking him to take his clothes off? What was going on?

"Come on Inuyasha…take off your clothes…its hot…."

_What the hell!(Kagome)_.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks; something was not right here- why were Miroku and Inuyasha being so…intimate? She couldn't take it anymore- tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't wanna know what disgusting thing was going on either. She quickly turned around and ran back through the forest….

---------------------------------------

Sango finally heard the voices of Miroku and Inuyasha, edging closer, she pushed aside the thick undergrowth- but suddenly out of surprise she saw…"…Kagome?" she whispered under her breath.

_What is Kagome doing here…and why is she hiding behind that bush looking at Inuyasha and Miroku (Sango)_. All she saw was Kagome's expression changing to disgust and horrification…Sango peered over the bushes looking at what Kagome thought was so awful.

_Why is she so disgusted, they're just going in the hot spring…(Sango)_.

Sango turned around to face Kagome and tell her that nothing wrong was going on, but it was too late. Kagome had already run off through bushes before she could stop her.

-------------------------------------

"You think we're only friends"…Inuyasha said out loud.

"Umm…ya Inuyasha…we are friends…what else do you think we are…"

"..more…."

"…more?" Miroku said in a scared tone.

Suddenly it hit Inuyasha…what the hell was he saying….he stuttered trying to find another meaning…

he fake laughed out loud and said,

"Of course Miroku- we're more than just friends- we're _best_ friends!" Inuyasha laughed as he punched Miroku in the arm in a friendly gesture.

"…ha ha! Of course! I was getting the wrong message there…silly me," Miroku laughed off.

_Phew...that was a close one…I don't know what's getting over me. I should be more careful in the future (Inuyasha)_.

Smiling to himself for thinking up of a quick solution, Inuyasha relaxed back into the water. His thoughts straying, he remembered when he had heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind him a while ago when he and Miroku had been in that "awkward" situation. Though he hadn't paid much attention to it then since he was more concerned about what was going on then.

_Don't worry about it Inuyasha,_ he thought, _couldn't have been any more than a stray animal…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-Kouga's Trap_

Kagome pushed through the thick undergrowth of the forest. Running, running as fast as she could…blindly. She didn't care where she was going; she didn't care what would happen to her. All she cared about was that she wanted to get away- as far as possible. She didn't know why this was happening to her. All this misfortune, all this bad luck…_now, even Inuyasha had found someone (Kagome)_.

Kagome had nowhere to go now. She had left Kouga and now she had left Inuyasha. What was the point of her staying here? There was no one left for her. She didn't belong in this era- and these two situations had just proved it further.

Suddenly, she stopped as she heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind her. She turned around, with the tips of her hair on edge. There stood the well, and behind that stood……

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was so relaxed. He was so glad that Miroku had brought him to this place. Lately he hadn't been himself- he was acting so strangely with Miroku…and he didn't know why- he just couldn't help it. Maybe he was becoming attracted to him…._Yuck….I would never let that happen (Inuyasha)_ thought as he scrawled his eyes in a disgusted manner. Though deep down he knew that something was happening to his heart that had never happened before….and that Miroku, might be the one…..

Unexpectedly, Sango ran out of the bushes, her breath heavy with fatigue. "In-u-yasha…." She panted heavily.

Taken out of his deep concentration of thought Inuyasha jerked his head quickly to see Sango kneeling down and breathing heavily from running. Miroku, being the way that he was jumped out of the spring as quickly as he could to go and aid her.

"What! What is it Sango…are you okay!" he asked anxiously, frightened that something had happened to her.

Sango lifted her head about to tell Miroku that she had just seen Kagome when…."AHH..Miroku wear some clothes!" Sango yelled as she quickly turned her head and blushed severely. Miroku not understanding what Sango was saying blanked out for a moment, but he suddenly looked down and saw that all he was wearing was his underwear! "OOPS…" he blabbered as his cheeks flushed to a dark cherry red and he ran to get his robe. Quickly putting it on he ran back, trying to make Sango forget about the embarrassing moment and tell them what was on her mind.

Inuyasha just stayed in the hot spring, looking at the whole scene in front of them. He didn't like the way Miroku and Sango were acting with each other, so affectionately…..he thought jealously.

Sango pushed Miroku out of the way and ran over towards Inuyasha…"Inuyasha! I just saw Kagome!"

"WHAT!" he yelled as he quickly turned his head in surprise.

"Ya… I just saw her, she had been following you two until you came to the hot spring, then for some reason she turned around in disgust and ran away! Before I could catch up to her she was gone…" Sango sighed and put her head down in an embarrassed way.

"And you didn't run after her!" Inuyasha said in an outraged voice!

" I couldn't help it- she was gone by then! I didn't know what direction she had gone in!"

"GOSH SANGO!" Inuyasha said in a frustrated voice as he jumped out of the hot spring and put on his kimono. _I'm gonna find Kagome, no matter what it takes…(Inuyasha)_. As he jumped through the forest and out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------

"…K-k-kouga…." Kagome stammered out loud, astonished that he had been able to find her after all this time.

"Kagome, I'm back to me" he whimpered (in a very doggish way).

Kagome gave a disgusted stare….that was pathetic that he was trying at all to come back to her and ask for her forgiveness. "No- Kouga get away from me…I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" She said as she walked to the opposite side of the forest, trying her best to get away from him. Though he quickly jumped in front of her stopping her path.

"What are you doing?" she yelled out loud.

"I'm not letting you pass…." He said surely with his hands spread out across, preventing her from moving forward.

"Are you threatening me?" she said in a surprised voice…

"…could be…" he snickered in an evil laugh.

"…y-y-you're joking…." Kagome stammered, trying as hard as possible to not let her fear leak out.

"No…I'm not…come with me…or else…"

"Or else what!" she yelled in an annoyed voice.

"Or else…"…Kouga slowly took out a bottle of liquid from his back pocket. Inside it was a dark red liquid- almost blood red. It shone in the moonlight as it glistened in its transparent bottle. He waved it in front of Kagome in a hypnotizing swing, left… to right…to left…. to right…..

"You wouldn't!" Kagome yelled. Though deep down she knew that from all Kouga had done before, she wasn't surprised that he might do the same thing to her.

Kouga snickered smugly, knowing that right now he had total control of Kagome…she couldn't do anything against his wishes….if she did…..he laughed out loud.

_He's crazy! This demon's gone totally insane! (Kagome)_. Kagome thought as she widened her eyes in horror. kagome…. (Kagome) . She quickly turned her heels and ran in the opposite direction, away from the well, away from Kouga…she had to get away….

------------------------------------

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha wildly yelled out in desperation… _Where the hell is she! She couldn't have gotten that far! (Inuyasha)_.

Inuyasha desperately twisted his head left and right, trying to get a glimpse of everything that was quickly passing by him as he ran. He had reached the village and was in front of Kaede's hut. _Maybe she's in here…._(Inuyasha), he thought hopefully.

He quietly peered in through the doorway, but to his dismay, there sat no one except Shippo, snoring loudly with a loud crackling fire nearby him. Inuyasha walked into the hut, his heavy footsteps patting across the wooden floor. _Where could she have gone? (Inuyasha)_.

He madly shook his head, trying to get some idea of where she might have run off to. _The well….she must have gone to the well (Inuyasha)_ thought as he looked up brightly. He ran out of the hut and out of sight, towards the well.

---------------------------------

She panted heavily, getting tired from running so far away. She didn't know if Kouga was behind her, or if he had luckily left her alone, but she was running…_It's funny, it seems that all I've been doing these days is running…just running (Kagome)_.

Suddenly, her train of thought interrupted as she heard an eerie sound far away behind her. Soft, but sharp and raspy enough to be heard from the distance …

"Kagome….Kagome…now where did you run off to… you know that I'll just be able to find you…" yelled Kouga smugly.

_That bastard…where do I go! Where do I hide? (Kagome)_. She was away from the well so she couldn't go back there and into her era, she couldn't go to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was there. _Where….where (Kagome)_, thought as her mind raced, trying to find the best thing to do.

She looked up, there was a large tree, in the centre of it was a large hole…she stopped in her tracks…_Perfect (Kagome)_. She could hide in there without Kouga even finding out. The tree was angled in such a position that if anyone that was running fast, wouldn't even be able to see the hole, since it was placed so close to the ground, it could barely be seen unless someone looked at it closely.

Kagome squeezed into the hole…_darn….I shouldn't have eaten all that junk food, otherwise I would have been able to get into this hole easier (Kagome)_, she laughed as she thought what a strange moment this was to make a joke.

She stepped into the damp hole, leaves crunching beneath her feet and the cold damp air surrounding her every breath. She was scared, she was alone, and what was she going to do now?

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha dashed over to the well….hopes high that he might be able to find Kagome….hopefully she would be standing there, about to jump into the well, and hopefully he would be able to save her before she left, and hopefully everything would become back to normal…..hopefully.

_All I need is for Kagome to be at the well, then everything would work out perfectly (Inuyasha)_.

Inuyasha finally reached the well, though the only difference was that there was no Kagome, she wasn't standing there, she wasn't about to jump in the well, Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to save her before she jumped into the well and everything wasn't going to go back to normal.

His hope had been shattered. _What the hell…Kagome's not here? Where did she go? I need to find her! (Inuyasha)_. Inuyasha looked desperately around the area surrounding the well, trying to find some trace of Kagome. There was no movement, it was totally silent, isolated…deserted.

The only thing that was moving was the wind…..a wind with a sweet, flowery smell, the smell…._the smell of Kagome! (Inuyasha)_, thought excitedly. _If I follow her scent…I'll be able to find her…everything will be alright (Inuyasha)_, thought as he reassured himself. Though suddenly, the wind blew again, but along with the scent of Kagome, there was another, very familiar scent. A wolf smell, dirty, mangy, filth…._that could be none other than Kouga…(Inuyasha)_.

Suddenly his hopes died down as Inuyasha thought of the only logical reason Kouga and Kagome's scent would be together…._they're together now, remember Inuyasha…they're lovers now (Inuyasha)_ thought sadly. What was he doing? He knew that Kagome didn't want him. She had run off with Kouga, why was he running after Kagome- was he really **that** desperate to see her? He shook his head, his arrogance and pride clouding up the thoughts of his heart. He turned around, gave a last look around at the well and sadly began to walk back to the hut.

"NOO- GET AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked a voice in the distance.

Inuyasha turned his head in instinct…he knew that voice…he was too familiar with it…that voice was in panic….

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around and ran towards the voice that protruded from the darkness of the deep forest.

---------------------------------

Kagome screamed as loud as she could, her lungs screaming to its highest capacity, throat scrapping every sound that could come out of it, trying as hard as possible to hopefully get someone's attention- to help her…to save her…from Kouga.

He snickered evilly, staring down at Kagome. He had found her, he thought triumphantly. He smiled and said "I told you Kagome, I told you that I would find you…"

"Shut the hell up you bastard! Get away from me!" Kagome said as she struggled to get up, limping up against the tree. She was hurt. Kouga had found her…he was good, and he had pulled her out of the hole, and in the process she had ripped a long cut of flesh from her thigh- it had caught a sharp root. She moaned in agony as she held her bleeding thigh…..she tried to keep the wound closed with her hands, but it was to no affect, the most that happened were her hands that had gotten bloody from the massive amount of blood oozing from her torn tissue.

"Get away from me…." Kagome rasped with the most energy she could let out. She would never give up to Kouga- never…not after what he had done.

"You silly, silly woman…you think I'm going to leave you alone after you found out what I did! You think I'm _stupid_…" he said as he walked up to her, clearly looking at her gracefully elegant body, limping against the tree for support. "I would never… let something like you ever get away…." as he slapped her harshly on her cheek.

Kagome winced in pain, as she touched her burning cheek. She looked up with hatred into his eyes- _he's evil (Kagome)_.

"That's for running away…." Kouga said. Still not satisfied, he greedily moved towards Kagome, he had the sudden urge of touching her beautiful body…feeling her…he still loved her… no matter what she had done. _No, Kouga control yourself…save that for later…when you're safe in your cave (Kouga)_. He turned to her and resisted the temptation to do anything more than to quickly rip the upper portion of the shoulder on Kagome's shirt- fully exposing her bare shoulder. Kagome gasped- as she looked up towards Kouga with disgust.

Kouga snickered…"That's just a taste of what's going to happen when we get back into the cave…you're just lucky I didn't go all the way- yet."

"You disgusting pervert!" Kagome winced.

"Kagome….you are very, very attractive young lady…do you think I would let such a beautiful creature get away from me like this? Ever since you kissed me, I've wanted you more…you're lucky I controlled myself here….Kagome…you're mine….where are you going to go….to Inuyasha?" Kouga snickered evilly as he gently stroked Kagome's cheek and stared into her hazel eyes.

------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through the forest, desperate to find Kagome, she was in distress, and it was his duty to save her. Her scent was becoming stronger, and so was Kouga's. Though Inuyasha could smell something else…blood. _That bastard (Inuyasha)_.

He came to a clearing….and there he saw… Kouga stroking Kagome's cheek. Though something wasn't right, Kouga seemed to be enjoying it, but Kagome had a look of utter horror and disgust on her face. She was backed up against a tree…reluctantly…and her thigh…her thigh was bleeding heavily.

"Kouga- leave me alone! I will never give into a bastard like you!" Kagome yelled with courage.

Inuyasha smiled…._that's my Kagome (Inuyasha)_.

He stepped out into the clearing, and Kagome got a clear view of Inuyasha….she opened her eyes widely…"INUYASHA!" she yelled with joy.

"WHAT!" Kouga turned around in utter surprise…horror on his face. Everything had gone wrong. Why the hell was Inuyasha here!

"Inuyasha- get away from here…can't you see that Kagome and I are busy….we're a couple now… don't you know that you should never interrupt a couple when they're alone…."

Inuyasha stared angrily at Kouga…"My ass…." he said as he cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the crap out of him.

Kouga knew right now wasn't the time to fight…he would get back to Kagome later….

He turned his heel around and ran in the opposite direction. _My plans have gone off course thanks to that bastard Inuyasha's interference. No matter, I'll get Kagome anyways. My plan is unbreakable. (Kouga)_ snickered as he ran off into the far distance.

"Come back here you _soab_" Inuyasha yelled in an outraged tone (A/N…soab means "son of a b…" you get the point… lol I didn't want to say it….)

Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha….her eyes glistening with happiness….she was saved….she smiled gently and looked up towards Inuyasha.

"T-t-thank you Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered….and she fainted into the out reached arms of Inuyasha, as he looked on stunned….

_What is going on…?(Inuyasha)_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Heyy guys, i know its kinda late to be putting my _first_ author's note in here, but ya...oh well. Lol, well I know this chap isn't very relevant towards Inuyasha's ongoing battle with gayness, but thou needth not worry! i promise that my next chap shall be full to the brimwith gayness and confusion! it's just that i needed to do this chap, it was crucial for the plot of my story! Any who...hope you liked this chap! Ttyl!

-xxsugarsodaxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N…OMG- I'm SO sorry for delaying the story for so long. I know it's been like 2 weeks:P I was just SOOO busy lately and I had like NO time to do anything. So right now it's a Sunday evening and I had some free time so I thought that I should catch up! Well like promised I'm adding a lot of Inuyasha's gayness and humour all jam packed into this chapter to make up for the last chap where there wasn't any…hope you enjoy! 

_Chapter 8-_ _Kagome's weird behavior_

Inuyasha trudged over to the nearby village. Kagome was hurt badly. Her thigh had been badly torn and a puddle of blood spattered onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He had tried as much as possible at the moment to stop the bleeding by ripping a part of his sleeve and wrapping it around her thigh. That was he could do for the moment.

She was lighter….that was a sign that she hadn't eaten much for a while. _Something is really weird, something is going right... don't Kagome and Kouga love each other now…then… then why this? (Inuyasha)_.

Lights glimmered up ahead…the village was nearby. Inuyasha trudged up towards Kaede's hut. There sitting on the floor near the lit fire pit sat the whole gang- Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala. It had just turned dawn, yet they were awake…a sign that they were anxious…anxious to see if Inuyasha had found Kagome.

When Inuyasha trudged through the doorway with a seemingly lifeless body of Kagome on top of his shoulder, then Shippo could do nothing, but shriek, Miroku let out a loud gasp and Sango squirmed.

"What happened!" Miroku got up worriedly and ran towards the injured corpse of Kagome.

"Looong story," Inuyasha replied.

"Well, before you tell us what happened, we better tend to her wounds, seem serious…" Sango said calmly as she analyzed the situation.

"That's right…we should," Miroku said, as he willingly laid an arm underneath Kagome's behind….suddenly he fell down to the ground.

Sango twitching said "Damn it Miroku, you can't even control yourself when Kagome's unconscious…you pervert!"

"What! I was just helping!" he moaned as he touched the large bump on his head.

Inuyasha and Shippo rolled their eyes in unison…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lay beside the fireplace, her wounds had been sealed and she had been fed an antidote to help numb the pain. Her soft breathe went in and out, showing she was slowly getting better.

Inuyasha had just explained the whole situation to everyone, and they were as confused as he was …what the hell was going on.

"So…is Kouga evil?" Shippo asked questioningly…

"You could say that…" Miroku said as he sat cross legged away from him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga sat in his cave, he snickered to himself. _I am such a genius...they are clueless.(Kouga)_. What Inuyasha or even Kagome hadn't noticed was the fact that when he had slapped Kagome on the face, he had smeared a potion cream on her face….things will be unusual on their side…Kouga thought as he snickered devishly to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned, her eyes opened slightly as she adjusted them to the blaring light. Her head felt like a heavy rock, she felt drugged and numb. She didn't want to get up. Though suddenly she saw Inuyasha's face peer over her in concern…

"I-I-Inuyasha….?" Kagome groaned as she placed a hand over her eyes to get a better view of him.

He smiled reassuringly and rubbed his arm on Kagome's shoulder in a comforting way. "You bet it is…how are you?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Not feeling that hot….but I feel much better than before…"

"That's good to hear…"

Kagome sat up, in the distance Sango sat up, smiling reassuringly. There was everybody, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, everybody was here. Kagome wanted to know if this was a dream…she wasn't sure. She tried to remember why she was here…then it struck her…Kouga.

She had to tell them, she had to tell them what Kouga had done, why everything had gone wrong. She opened her mouth ready to splurge everything out when suddenly….Kagome dropped onto the floor. Her whole body limp. She wasn't unconscious…but Kagome felt paralyzed, she couldn't move, something felt wrong now….

"Oh my gosh! KAGOME…" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her side.

Suddenly, Kagome got up, and she smiled. Though this smile wasn't normal. It seemed fake….

_What's going on….I didn't want to move…it's as if my body's moving on its own….I can't control what I'm doing…or saying…..(Kagome)_.

"Oh don't worry about me...I'm perfectly fine," Kagome said as she jumped up with energy. (A/N- ok, for this chap, just pretend that Kagome is talking in a preppy, ditzy voice..:))

"…huh" Inuyasha got up as he slowly walked back towards the back wall of the hut.

"MMMHMMM….yupee…I'm perfectly fine and dandy…ready to go!" Kagome winced as she tried to flex her muscles, showing a small bump protruding from her arm.

"what the fk is wrong with her…" Inuyasha blabbered out loud.

"No, no, no…" Kagome wagged her finger…"No swearing honey…" She giggled out loud.

"….has she become retarded?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I have no idea…" Miroku stammered.

Sango walked up to Kagome and turned her head towards the others…" Well, don't just stand there like dumb asses, you can tell that she's been drugged…"

Still standing confused in the corner of the hut….Inuyasha finally managed a loud…"Ohhhhhhhhh…"

"What do we do then…" he asked questioningly….as he turned towards Kagome who was now skipping around the perimeter of the hut outside singing "ring around the rosy".

"We drug her…" Sango said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I don't get it….if she's already drugged then why would we drug her back…" Inuyasha said as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"An anti-drug….we use a drug that contradicts the current one, so that she will become neutral..." Miroku said as he turned towards Inuyasha…as if it were the most obvious thing.

Inuyasha whimpered a little bit, not only had his intelligence been insulted, but the most hurtful thing was that his intelligence had been insulted by _Miroku_…

"All we have to figure out is what the drug is….and then we can make the counter-drug…" Sango replied.

"…and we do that by…"

"Well, for now the only thing we can do is just look at the weird symptoms, sudden hyper activity, ditzyness….."

"…so I guess we need to find out more…"

"So then leave it to Miroku and I" Inuyasha jumped at the opportunity! "We're great team workers…just leave us alone and let the magic show!" Inuyasha said as he punched Miroku in the shoulder in a exaggerated/playful way.

"…I don't know if I should look at that in a dirty way, or a kiddish way," Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha in a genuinely confused way.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Sango decided to break the silence.

"I'm sure it meant nothing…you're over analyzing the situation Miroku…right Inuyasha.."

They both turned to Inuyasha, waiting for an answer….he was blushing cherry red….his words had sorta…kinda…maybe…come out wrong…."O-o-of course I meant that," Inuyasha stammered as he tried not to show his blushing face.

"Well then that's settled…" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the arm willingly to catch up to Kagome and figure things out. In the process, Miroku turned his head towards Sango, pleading with his facial expressions to save him…from Inuyasha!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ring a round the rosy, pocket full of poesies, hush-a-hush-a we all fall down," Kagome yelled out as she plopped herself onto the ground. She turned her gaze towards Inuyasha and Miroku who were uneasily walking up towards her.

"Wanna join me…" Kagome called out as she waved them over.

"Umm…no thanks, actually, why don't you come have a seat with us…" Miroku asked as he patted a spot beside him on the ground.

"OK!" Kagome smiled as she ran towards Inuyasha and Miroku sitting near a tree. She plunked herself onto the ground and turned her head towards them with a broad smile on her face.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, with an expression of fear on her face…"You sure she's not possessed or something…" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

He leaned forward…"I'm pretty sure, Sango said she was drugged…"

"Damn it…it would've been much easier if she had been possessed, just a quick sing of my stick and she would have been fine…but nooo we have to deal with this," he replied as he reluctantly turned his head towards Kagome, who was still smiling just as broadly.

"Don't worry Miroku, if anything happens to you, then I'm here for you," Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed his arm against Miroku's shoulder…

Miroku slowly turned his head towards Inuyasha, staring at the horny look of him as he rubbed his shoulder……"Inuyasha….you can stop now…"

But it seemed as if Inuyasha was in a daze, in a trance and he kept rubbing, and boy….he kept rubbing and rubbing….( A/N… ha ha…I know that sounds so horny!)

Miroku couldn't take it any more….he jumped up and pointed an angry finger towards Inuyasha…"what the hell is wrong with you! I've been trying to control my temper for so long, but my patience can only last for so long- are you GAY! Ever since Kagome left, you've been acting so weird…and now...I'm sitting here outside…with two retarded people…one who can't stop smiling…and one who can't stop being GAY!" Miroku screamed out loud in an enraged voice.

With that he turned around angrily and walked towards the hut. Inuyasha turned towards Miroku…_what have I done? I've just totally messed things up… (Inuyasha)_. And with that, Inuyasha ignored Kagome and ran after Miroku into the hut.

Kagome sat under the tree…watching everything that happened. What Inuyasha and Miroku hadn't noticed was that while they had both been arguing, Kagome's mood had changed. Her brows had furrowed lower, her mouth had frowned, and her eyes had become glazed. She became really her earlier mood….all she could muster out by the time both of them had left was…"…Kouga…"

-----------------------------------------------

_Thank goodness, things had sorted out….(Inuyasha)_ thought as he and Miroku got up after a long "discussion"…though it couldn't really be called that since there was more yelling and screaming then actual talking, but still, no matter, things had sorted out.

"Sorry about all the confusion Inuyasha…" Miroku said as he smiled towards Inuyasha and patted his back. "I must've said some hurtful things…"

"You never told me that you had a disease that increased the amount of estrogen in your body so that you acted like a female/gay man and that you got it when Kagome left you and the amount of stress and depression deprived you of any common sense…"

Inuyasha snickered to himself…_I'm so smart…I can't believe Miroku actually fell for that! (Inuyasha)_. "It's ok Miroku…I understand your confusion.."

They both laughed it off…and walked back outside to their situation with Kagome. They had just left her there; hopefully she hadn't done too much damage.

Though when they both walked out, to their surprise…..Kagome was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy guys, sorry about my last story- I sorta left it undone there, but I really lost interest in it and I don't think you'd wanna read a story where the author doesn't have any interest in. I'll just tell you the jist of what happens in the end. Basically, the reason why Kagome fell for Kouga in the first place was because Kouga tricked Kagome by staying in the bushes with him, and he forcefully ingested a "love potion" into her, making her all of a sudden fall madly in love with him. For a while she fell unconscious and in that time, Kouga ran to where Inuyasha was sleeping in the hut and ingested estrogen into him- making him act all gay and feminine. That was Kouga's plot to try and get Kagome. Eventually Kagome finds Kouga's journal and sees that Kouga has been getting potions from an expert potion maker in a nearby village and finds out his secret. She goes to Inuyasha to tell him, but then as you know she gets caught by Kouga, brain washed and returns to him. Eventually Inuyasha goes after Kagome and saves her and la de da, Kagome tells Inuyasha everything and Kouga's screwed! Yay! Sorry for anyone who had their hopes up or anything! Well this next story I'm really hyped up about- so please R&R- it's called "The forgotten secret"…and this time I PROMISE I won't leave it hanging! 


End file.
